Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a circumcision clamp and, more particularly, to a circumcision clamp having a pivot pin that becomes offset after performing a circumcision procedure and thereby rendering the clamp inoperative to perform another circumcision.
2. Prior Art
Circumcision instruments are well known in the art. Such instruments are commonly used to remove prepuce from a penis for medical and/or religious reasons, for example. Some conventional circumcision instruments may be discarded after performing a circumcision procedure for ensuring that sterile and dependable circumcision instruments will be employed in subsequent procedures. As a result, hospitals and medical doctors are burdened with the higher costs associated with the manufacture and employment of a new circumcision instrument for each patient. Unfortunately, the costs of this shortcoming are ultimately passed on to the patients.
A particularly popular circumcision clamp widely employed is disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. No. 287,763 to Porat et al. Such a circumcision clamp is known in the industry to be both reliable and safe. Porat et al.""s clamp is made from stainless steel and is reusable after sterilization. Unfortunately, some shortcomings of such a circumcision clamp are its relatively high cost and heavy weight as well as wear on the cam lever which effects the proper functioning of the clamp during use.
Other circumcision clamps employed in the industry are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,566,873, 3,706,312 and 3,669,115 to Melges. Such clamps may be relatively lightweight because they can be made from plastic materials. In addition, such clamps include a hook latch member that breaks off after each use thereby making the clamp inoperable and disposable. Unfortunately, a shortcoming of such prior art circumcision clamps is their inability to be refurbished for reuse.
Yet other circumcision instruments are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,649,933 and 5,797,921 to Singh and Cimini et al., respectively. Such clamps also may be made from plastic materials. Accordingly, such clamps weigh less than conventional stainless steel clamps. Unfortunately, similar to other prior art clamps, a shortcoming of these clamps is their inability to be refurbished for reuse.
In view of the foregoing background, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a lightweight and dependable circumcision clamp having low manufacturing costs. Another object of the present invention is to provide a circumcision clamp that can be refurbished and resterilized for reuse. These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention, are provided by a circumcision clamp for performing a circumcision operation and including an engaging section for receiving prepuce to be removed during a circumcision procedure, securing means for tightly maintaining the engaging section in a closed position and for releasing the engaging section to be opened. The securing means includes a latching member and a handle movably connected thereto. The clamp also has a pair of pivot connections for respectively connecting a first end of the latching member to the engaging section and a second end of the latching member to the handle. Each of the pivot connections includes a pivot pin. A passage is adjacent to one of the pivot connections into which a corresponding one of the pivot pins is at least partially displaceable when force is exerted against the one pivot pin in a direction generally toward the passage for causing the one pivot pin to be displaced from its original position into a position in which the circumcision clamp becomes inoperative.
The engaging section includes an elongate first member and an elongate second member and a main pivot connection adjacent a first end of each member for movably connecting the first and second members. The first and second members may be formed of transparent plastic material for allowing a circumcision operator to monitor the glans penis therebeneath so that same is not damaged during a circumcision.
The first end of the latching member includes a spur for resisting movement of the securing means from a closed position to an open position. The first member includes a notch generally at a second end thereof and adjacent to the spur so that, when the securing means is moved to a closed position, the spur slips into the notch. The spur and notch resist movement of the securing means and cause the one pivot pin to be forcibly displaced from its original position into the inoperative position.
The notch is generally midway between upper and lower surfaces of the second end of the first member and has a generally smooth shoulder for guiding the spur therein when the latching member is moved to a closed position. The one pivot connection is formed of deformable material so that the one pivot pin at least partially enters the passage when the latching member is moved to an open position after a circumcision.
The passage has a width narrower than the diameter of the one pivot pin so that same can only partially enter the passage when sufficient pressure is applied to the one pivot pin in a general direction of the passage. The passage is juxtaposed to the one pivot connection and both are located at the second end of the first member. The passage extends from the one pivot connection towards an outer edge of the first member. The second end of the first member is bifurcated and has an upper portion and a lower portion for receiving the first end of the latching member therebetween. The passage is located in at least one of the bifurcated upper and lower portions of the first member. The latching member and pins are formed of steel and remaining elements of the clamp are formed of plastic material. Advantageously, the present invention will be lighter, yet just as strong as prior art circumcision instruments made from stainless steel, for example, as well as more affordable for the patient.
In an alternate embodiment, a circumcision clamp includes an engaging section for receiving prepuce to be removed during a circumcision procedure, securing means for tightly maintaining the engaging section in a closed position and for releasing the engaging section to be opened. The securing means includes a latching member and an elongated handle movably connected thereto. A pair of pivot connections respectively connects a first end of the latching member to the engaging section and a second end of the latching member to one end of the handle. Each of the pivot connections includes a pivot pin. The one end of the handle includes a passage into which one of the pivot pins is at least partially displaceable when force is exerted against the one pivot pin in a direction generally toward the passage to cause the one pivot pin to be displaced from its original position into a position in which the circumcision clamp becomes inoperative.
The one end of the handle is bifurcated and has an upper portion and a lower portion for receiving the latching member therebetween. The passage is located in at least one of the upper and lower portions of the bifurcated end and is adjacent to one of the pivot connections. The passage at least partially receives the one pivot pin from the original position when the securing means is moved to an open position after a circumcision. The passage has a width narrower than the diameter of the one pivot pin so that the one pivot pin can only partially enter the passage when sufficient pressure is applied to the one pivot pin in a general direction of the passage.
The engaging section includes an elongate first member and an elongate second member and a main pivot connection adjacent a first end of each member for movably connecting the first and second members. The one pivot connection is formed of deformable material so that the one pivot pin at least partially enters the passage when the securing means is moved to an open position after a circumcision. Further, the latching member and pins are formed of steel and the remaining elements of the clamp are formed of aluminum. Advantageously, the inoperable clamp may be returned to the manufacturer for refurbishing the handle and/or the one pivot pin and for resterilizing the circumcision clamp for resale and/or reuse.